characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Neopolitan
Nepolitan is an antagonist from the online series RWBY. Background Neopolitan was Roman Torchwick’s closest associate, often accompanying him on his most important missions. When Team RWBY attempted to stop a train filled with explosives, Neo fought Yang Xiao Long, easily defeating her. As a matter of fact, Neo was only prevented from killing Yang by the timely arrival of Yang’s mother, Raven Branwen. During the 40th Annual Vytal Festival Tournament, Neo disguised herself, and competed as part of a team that also included Cinder Fall, Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black. Later, Neo rescued Roman from his imprisonment aboard an Atlesian Airship, and assisted him in downloading a computer virus into the AK-200 soldiers’ system. When Ruby Rose arrived on the Airship, Neo defeated Ruby, nearly throwing her off the ship. Before she could finish her off, however, Ruby successfully opened Neo’s parasol, dragging her off the ship and into the Grimm-filled air. Since that time, Neo has been looking for revenge on those who cost Roman his life. She caught up with Cinder Fall, and engaged her in a battle, but the two combatants seemed reasonably well matched. Finally, Cinder called a halt to the battle, and invited Neo to accompany her on a mission to get revenge against the real cause of Roman’s death, Ruby. Powers & Abilities *'Aura': Aura is the manifestation of one's soul and can be used for wide range of abilities. The specific abilities and their strengths differ from individual to individual and are dependent on a number of factors, such as experience, training, and innate skill. Aura overall can be used to enhance offense, defense, and healing. *'Semblance': Semblance is the manifestation of one's innate and personal power as an ability unique to each individual, with the effects varying greatly from user to user. It can be described as a tangible manifestation of one's aura. Neo's semblance is creating illusions, allowing her to wear disguises and creating convincing illusions which can fool enemies. *'Hand-to-Hand Combat Skills: '''Neo also showed herself to be very acrobatic and exceptionally skilled in hand-to-hand combat, relying on her agility to dodge and misdirect enemy movements and attacks, before retaliating with her own kick-based attacks, as her combat style is mostly relied on kicks, similar to that of Mercury's combat style. Equipment *'Umbrella''': An umbrella with a long thin blade hidden in he umbrella's tube. And if opened, the umbrella could be used to fly in the wind or block projectiles with the canopy of the umbrella. Unlike most weapons in RWBY, it hasn't been confirmed whether or not it can fire projectiles. Feats Strength * Blocked explosive shells from Yang Xiao Long with her umbrella with one hand. * Strong enough to knock down Yang with her kicks. * Tossed Yang in the air knocking her out. ** Yang tanked a punch that knocked her through a stone pillar from a giant mech. * Sent Ruby Rose flying with a kick. * Traded blows with Cinder Fall. Speed *Reacted and blocked shotgun fire from Yang. *Casually dodged hits from Yang. *Reacted to a surprise attack from Raven Branwen. *Kept up with Ruby Rose. *Dodged a fire punch from Cinder Durability *Her umbrella can block shots from Yang's Ember Celica. *Tanked a kick from Cinder. Skill * Was Roman Torchwick's trusted right hand. * Helped Roman escape from Team RWBY. * Stomped Yang Xiao Long and would have killed her if Raven Branwen hadn't interfered * Acted as a fourth team member for Cinder's faction during the Vale Festival * Took over an entire Atlessian Ship all by herself. * Help Roman Torchwick break free of military custody. * Along with Roman Torchwick, infected the Atlesian Knights with a virus making them turn rogue. * Along with Roman Torchwick, stomped Ruby Rose, and had the young Huntress at their complete mercy. * Survived the Fall of Beacon. * Confronted Cinder and kept up the Fall Maiden on her toes until she brought out her Maiden powers. * Teamed up with Cinder to get revenge on Ruby for Roman's death. * Infiltrated Atlas alongside Cinder. * Fought Team JNR and Oscar Pine. * Retrieved the Relic of Knowledge and brought it to Cinder. Weaknesses * Psychotic and sadistic. * Will run away in fear if she knows she's outmatched. * Lightweight. * Strong winds. * Aura runs on limited reserves. Fun Facts *Neo is obviously inspired by the type of ice cream. *She is the shortest character in the entire series. *Although Neo is currently the only character known to have complete heterochromia, Blake Belladonna was originally going to have it as well, as evidenced by early concept art in which she had a yellow eye and a blue eye. *Neo's full name has been written in two different ways. **It was originally spelled Neopolitan by Monty Oum in an image album that he uploaded to Facebook, which featured images of her model from different angles. This spelling is used in all media directly created by Rooster Teeth, including merchandise and RWBY Chibi. ** The staff of the mobile game, RWBY: Amity Arena, later revealed that the reference files they received from Rooster Teeth labeled her as Neo_Politan, leading them to question Rooster Teeth on the matter. They incorrectly spelled her name Neo Politan, with Politan being her last name, a spelling also used in BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle. ** The debate was resolved by The World of RWBY: The Official Companion, which settled on the single-word spelling of her name. Category:Characters Category:Internet Show Characters Category:Rooster Teeth Category:RWBY Category:Female Characters Category:Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Humans Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Completed Profiles Category:Illusion Casters